


Deadly Twister 3: The McDouble

by Adiaphory



Series: But why [4]
Category: The Cancer Crew, The Filthy Frank Show
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk max, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Cocks One Ian, deadly twister, fictional youtube video, jojiian, maxian, maxjoji, written accents because I'm annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adiaphory/pseuds/Adiaphory
Summary: Ian didn't expect to pull the gayest random event card of all time. But hey, Max and Frank aren't complaining!





	Deadly Twister 3: The McDouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalFluffBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalFluffBun/gifts).



> I wanna emphasize here, for anyone stumbling upon this, that this is a work depicting the boys' CHARACTERS, not the real people themselves. Tags with their real names is for finding the fic. This isn't George, Max, and Ian. This is Frank, the drunk Australian, and the lanky kid with School Shooter vibes.

Ian reached forward to pull a strip of paper from Chad’s hat of random events. There were only a few slips left and he wasn’t expecting anything too vicious—how do you top being stomped on with muddy boots, attacked by a cacti-drone, or made into a human taco?

The camera zoomed in on the paper with one simple word: “McDouble.”

Ian’s face faltered. He vaguely remembered discussing the weird events for their video, like the involvement of food and definite use of “fucked up shit” and food. After all the drinks he couldn’t remember what a _McDouble_ could ensue.

Everyone else, however, seemed to recall immediately. Frank chuckled lowly and Max snickered while slipping back on some spilled beer.

“What’s a McDouble?” Ian finally asked, a hint of nervousness slipping into his voice.

From out of view, Chad called back, “Ya always saying how gay ya are, now time to prove it, ya faggot.”

Ian’s eyes widened and he looked quickly between the camera and his co-stars. Chad was already pulling some lube out of an off-camera grocery bag and tossing it to the other two boys on the Twister mat.

“I thought that was a joke,” Ian croaked.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if I pulled that one,” Max retorted. And fuck if he wasn’t right.

It didn’t take long for Frank to pulled Ian’s ankles towards him, forcing the lanky man to fall backwards, narrowing avoiding a rat trap. The mat was slick with spilled alcohol and various liquids from earlier on in their game. Max scooted closer to Ian’s head and slipped off his shirt clumsily while Frank ripped off Ian’s pants and boxers.

“We don’t have to—” Ian’s weak attempt to evade this was stopped quickly when Max leaned down to kiss him hard. The Aussie slipped his tongue into Ian’s mouth and smirked when he felt the man below him gasp.

Frank poured some lube into his palm and curled his fingers in to coat them. He used his dry hand to park Ian’s long legs.

“Maxine, hold his knees,” Frank ordered.

Max didn’t comment on the name and pulled away from Ian’s mouth. “Fine, but stretch ’im good.”

Ian took in a big, excited breath when he felt Frank push one of his own knees to his chest while Max reached for the other bent leg, holding it off to the side a bit, allowing Frank’s lubed hand more room to stretch out Ian’s hole.

Without warning, Frank nudged a slick finger against Ian’s hole and traced the rim. Ian blushed and turned his head to the side. He shuddered as Frank slowly pushed the finger inside him, taking his time to ease the digit in. They did fucked up things to one another involving pain all the time, but this wasn’t one of those moments.

Frank wiggled the finger and Ian’s legs instinctively tried to close. Max chuckled and firmed up his grasp while moving his free hand to rub on Ian’s chest. The calming gesture worked and Frank got back to opening up his friend.

By the third finger, nearly twenty minutes later, Ian was panting and his cock was hard against his stomach. Frank took his time and stroked at Ian’s prostate while mocking him for being gay.

“Just fucking put it in!” Ian growled. His complaint dissolved into moans and pleas while Frank continued his ministrations.

Max, growing bored, leaned down again and caught a nipple in his mouth. He lapped at the nub at first, then nipped it gently. Ian couldn’t contain his pleasured gasp when Max took to sucking at his nipple intently.

“I-isn’t funny,” Ian tried to complain. Max switched to playing with the other nipple and Frank removed his fingers. Ian whimpered at the sudden emptiness.

Frank pulled his cock out and lined it up with Ian’s hole. He doused himself in lube and pushed in, not caring to give Ian time to adjust to the new feeling. This time it was a game of not thrusting in—Ian wasn’t stretched enough.

A finger pushed past the rim and against Frank’s cock. Ian hissed and screwed his eyes shut tight. Max returned to calming him, lightly stroking his jaw or chest.

“You’re so gay,” Frank commented on the action.

“You got yer dick inna man,” Max slurred.

Ian’s slim hips jerked and Frank put a strong hand down, pushing him against the mat. He continued inserting fingers and stretching until he couldn’t hear Ian hiss or groan in pain.

The men then helped to raise Ian to Frank’s lap. His long, white legs wrapped around Frank and he rested his head against the Japanese man’s shoulder. Ian was tired, drunk, and his cock was throbbing from going so long without release.

Max slid up behind Ian, as close as he could to Frank, and guided his own cock inside the squirming American. Ian moaned and mewled and writhed as much as he could.

“So tight,” Max grunted, hands reaching around to fondle Ian’s nipples again.

Frank stuck a hand between himself and Ian and played with the other man’s dick. Max licked along Ian’s neck and Frank rolled his hips, causing the other two men to moan.

Together they jostled Ian about, pushing themselves in and out. Ian’s gasps became more and more needy, shorter, _high_. His fingers grasped Frank’s shoulders, his arms wrapped securely around his friend’s neck.

After a sharp inhale, Max spilled inside of Ian. This set off a chain reaction of Ian cumming all over Frank’s chest and Frank himself finishing as Ian’s hole tightened.

The men slumped together, catching their breath and coming down from the high of their threesome. They didn’t comment on the cum slipping out of Ian’s ass and down onto the Twister mat.

Max slipped out and Frank followed suit; they eased their spent friend down onto the floor where Chad had placed some towels and a blanket while they were busy and not paying attention. Max and Frank quickly cleaned up themselves and focused their extra time on Ian, who was barely awake.

The blonde man groaned when he felt his legs moved around and whined at the touch of a wet cloth cleaning the cum from his ass and thighs. The intrusive cleaning stopped and he drifted off to the soft sounds of his friends moving around him.

* * *

He woke up in Max’s bed with Frank and Max curled around either of his sides. He was still naked and his ass could feel the different texture of terrycloth they left under him compared to the soft and fluffy comforter above him.

They’ll have to continue Deadly Twister another time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I was high when I wrote this. SHOCKER.


End file.
